


Bloody Tease

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: But he also hates it, Evan loves it, M/M, philip is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: What Philip does to Evan in this is pretty much what my girlfriend has started to do to me because she loves to see me squirm. ;v;





	Bloody Tease

**Author's Note:**

> What Philip does to Evan in this is pretty much what my girlfriend has started to do to me because she loves to see me squirm. ;v;

If there was anything that Evan hated with a passion nowadays, it was when Philip decided to tease him.

It wasn't on purpose at first, but when Philip had realized that it had made the larger man squirm,  _it very much became on purpose._

It had just been a simple sigh at first, brushed against Evan's bare back as the two of them laid together. It had made Evan tense, his muscles going rigid. Philip had asked him if he was alright, but Evan lied and said he was fine - just a little cold. A shift in their makeshift blanket warmed the both of them better, and soon, Evan was relaxed once more.

Until Philip huffed a little.

It made Evan tense up all over again.

He was quick to relax before Philip noticed.

Except Philip  _did it again._

Evan let out a low rumble of annoyance and slight arousal.

_Philip did it once more._

With another rumble, Evan shifted some, as though that would deter the smaller male.

It didn't.

In fact, Philip seemed to do it a bit more aggressively, making sure that he took deep, long sighs, breathing as much as he could onto Evan's back.

It wasn't until Evan started to squirm that the smaller male seemed to stop, too preoccupied by silently chuckling to himself to keep it up.

Evan purposefully rolled over, burying himself against Philip's chest. Now that the male couldn't breathe down his back and make him aroused any further, he felt a bit better.

Until Philip started to trace his finger tips up and down his back lightly.

Normally it would have left him feeling itchy and make him have to reach and scratch. However, this time around, it was driving him mad. It made him squirm worse than before, and it was a mix between arousing and ticklish. He made small noises, trying to squirm away from Philip's thin digits. It didn't work, obviously, and it wasn't long before he was rutting against him, panting and whining quietly under his breath.

Philip was amused, providing his thigh for Evan to grind against. It wasn't long before Evan came, his whole body shuddering. Relaxing slowly, he glared up some at the amused male. He weakly shoved at him before nuzzling into him with a heavy sigh.

Ever since that first time, Philip kept doing it. Whether it be in bed, or when they were holding one another, or even in passing... It drove Evan nuts when it was the latter two scenarios. In bed, at least, he could rut against Philip or even make him roll over and take him, but when it came to holding one another, they were usually out with the other Killers, waiting to be called to a Trial. The pair would be standing as they just simply enjoyed one another's warmth, and Philip would start to trail those traitorous fingers along Evan's back. And whenever Philip had to go to a Trial, or if another Killer demanded his attention, he would purposefully go around Evan and sigh against his back before going, making Evan tense and growl lowly.

To say Evan would let out his frustrations through murder and mayhem in the Trials would be telling the truth, but it would be a lie to say that he didn't think of how to get back at Philip at the end of it all.


End file.
